


Good For You

by roughlycut



Series: Between you and I [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Subspace, Top Surgery Scars, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: "Sir," Jesse pleaded, eyes still closed and hands now gripping tight at the fabric of the crisp white shirt Gabriel was wearing, feeling his head swimming with the need to get off. This was the 3rd time he’d been denied his orgasm and he was close to tears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if use of the word cunt (to describe genitalia) makes you uncomfortable and/or dysphoric!
> 
> This fic now has fan art, made by the amazing [James](https://twitter.com/flashrevolver)! Click [right here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ijg59hj7frye2wo/Vf_9duy5.jpg?dl=0) to see it!!! <3

Jesse’s skin was tingling all over, the heat in his crotch still present, as it had not yet died down from the five-minute session he was allowed about half an hour ago. He took a deep breath, calming himself, finding comfort in his current situation: Seated next to the couch, at Gabriel’s feet, knees bent underneath himself, comfortably resting on a soft pillow. Hands in his lap, fingers slightly curled, and his head bent down. He felt the weight of his collar around his neck and the slight stretch of his tight t-shirt over his chest, as he focused on the sound of Gabriel’s breathing. He told himself to be patient, to let go. Gabriel was here, he trusted him. He would watch out for him, take care of him, make sure he was safe. Jesse could feel his body relaxing, mind growing fuzzy and warm.

A sudden faint rustle of fabric and a shift of Gabriel’s legs next to him caught his attention, the heat in his crotch sparking up again, but his body still not moving. Gabriel’s hand was on his shoulder, a comforting weight, warm and strong. Jesse could feel his eyes falling shut, the physical attention from Gabriel pushing him a little further into his headspace.

“You’re doing so well,” Gabriel said with a low rumble, making Jesse smile at the praise as he opened his eyes again, looking up at Gabriel.

“Sir?” he asked, suddenly confused if Gabriel had said something that warranted an answer. But he just smiled, squeezing Jesse’s shoulder a little.

“It’s time for another round,” he said, gesturing at his own lap.

*

Jesse's breath hitched as he pressed his crotch harder against the clothed thigh between his legs, both of his hands sprawled against Gabriel’s chest, leaning on him for support. Jesse was rubbing against him in a fluid motion, the movement sending shivers through his body as he chased a release he hadn’t yet be allowed to have. Eyes clenched shut, ears and cheeks burning with arousal and embarrassment, he felt himself slowly soak through his underwear, feeling both ashamed and turned on by his own arousal. The faint jingle of the o-ring in his colar mixed with a low content hum from Gabriel, and Jesse could feel it go straight to his crotch, making the heat there burn even stronger, mind slipping again. He felt safe with Gabriel. His presence, his scent, his warmth, all of it consuming him as he rocked a little faster.

"You're doing so well babe," Gabriel muttered softly as he ran his hands up Jesse's naked thighs, slowly, making Jesse’s skin tingle with anticipation. He knew what was coming, and he speed up without even really noticing, motions becoming erratic. Gabriel’s hands stilled at Jesse’s hips and he whimpered, feeling them grabbing tighter and tighter, until bringing him to a complete halt.

"Sir," Jesse pleaded, eyes still closed and hands now gripping tight at the fabric of the crisp white shirt Gabriel was wearing, feeling his head swimming with the need to get off. This was the 3rd time he’d been denied his orgasm and he was close to tears.

"Times up, but you did so well for me babe. You did good," Gabriel said, voice calm as he ran a hand through Jesse's hair, "open your eyes for me, let me see you."

Jesse whined, thighs shaking as he resisted grinding down on Gabriel's thigh one last time. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the light in the room, feeling tears caught in his eyelashes. Gabriel looked at him, concerned, as he wiped a stray tear away with a single stroke of his thumb.

“Give me a color, babe,” he said, eyes fixed on Jesse’s face.

Jesse felt like his voice had left him, mouth opening helplessly. His body felt electric, Gabriel’s hand still on his hip, burning like fire. He needed to confirm he was okay, to let Gabriel know it was okay to continue.

“Jesse?” he asked, brows furrowed as he shifted in his seat, giving Jesse’s hip a squeeze.

“Green. Green, sir,” Jesse finally managed, feeling his body relax as Gabriel gave him a smile.

"You're doing so well," Gabriel muttered, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Jesse's plush lips, "just one more time babe. Can you do that for me? Can you be good for me?”

Jesse nodded, fists unclenching from Gabriel’s shirt.

*

“That’s it, show me how good you can be,” Gabriel whispered, hands resting on Jesse’s hips as he rutted against Gabriel’s thigh for the 4th time, his cunt a wet mess. Jesse felt the praise roll over him, sink into his skin, lighting a fire in his body. Everything around him was a blur. The room, the floor, the couch. All that mattered was Gabriel, his warm body and his voice. He felt Gabriel shift, leaning forward, pressing his lips to Jesse’s open mouth. An ecstatic feeling bubbled inside him, the soft and wet warmth of Gabriel’s lips making him feel like he was floating.

“You ready to come for me?” Gabriel asked as he pulled away, a hand pulling Jesse’s t-shirt up, exposing him. Jesse nodded as Gabriel put his mouth on a nipple, kissing it, before moving his mouth down towards the horizontal scars on his chest.

“Y-yes, sir,” Jesse managed, arching his back to meet Gabriel’s soft lips, “please, please can I come?”

“Go on, come for me babe, let me hear you,” he replied quickly, warm mouth still planting kisses all over Jesse’s torso.

“Oh god, sir, thank you,” he muttered, movements uncoordinated and desperate. Gabriel’s hands were at his hips, following him, encouraging him, “thank you, sir.”

He could feel it building deep inside him, his eyes falling shut as he felt himself slip further and further. Moans spilled from his lips, synced with the slide of his cunt against Gabriel. Jesse could hear his voice from far away, words undistinguishable. Still he felt safe, deep in his headspace, knowing Gabriel was there. It felt like his heart skipped a few beats as his orgasm rolled over him. A giant wave, making his body shudder as tears fell from his closed eyes. He could feel Gabriel’s strong hands on his body, supporting him, pulling him towards his big broad chest. He leaned his head on Gabriel’s broad shoulder, hands clutching at the front of it. Every bone in his body felt like led, his body slowly going limp against Gabriel’s.

“I’ve got you Jesse, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” he said soothingly, running his hand down Jesse’s back, “you did so well.”

Jesse could feel his tears soak into Gabriel’s shirt, the fabric sticking to his chin. Gabriel shifted to the side, reaching for something outside of his vision, soon after wrapping Jesse in a large blanket. He sighed happily, the warmth from Gabriel and the weight of the blanket comforting him, lulling him out of his headspace and into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 5 am attempt at writing subspace, for the very first time, so please bear with me.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'd be very happy if you left a comment, just letting me know what you think.  
> You're also welcome to come talk to me on [my tumblr](http://silasthemutant.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueEyedMutt).


End file.
